Letters after death
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: Kyouko sabe que Yui nunca volverá. ¿El problema? Es que en realidad nunca se fue... T por temas delicados en el futuro. Tal vez esto se vuelva Yui x Kyouko...


Hola, hace mucho que no escribía por aquí. En fin, hoy traigo algo diferente a todo lo que había escrito antes, (debo decir que yo misma quedé sorprendida con el resultado). Hay otros fanfic los cuales debería actualizar, (sí algún lector me siguió de por alguno de esos fanfic mis sinceras disculpas, prometo actualizarlos cuanto antes) pero este escrito se llevó toda mi atención, así que espero y sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri (c) & Yuru Yuri 2 (c) no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Capitulo I **  
_

_18 de agosto._

La luz del Astro Rey se coló entre las cortinas despertando a la chica de ojos azules. La rubia abrió los ojos con pesadez, tomó aire con la boca seca tosiendo un poco y se frotó el rostro suspirando

Ya había pasado una semana y aún quería creer que todo era un mal sueño, Se levantó, corrió las cortinas y contempló el paisaje.

La noche había llorado junto con ella e igualmente el cielo estaba azul y ella con la mente despejada. La luz blanca de la mañana comenzaba a calentar la cuidad generosamente. Suspiró y se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos. Logró librarse de las sábanas –a duras penas– y se dirigió al baño para iniciar la rutina matutina.

Se desnudó lentamente y se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo completo impresionándose –muy poco, porque realmente en su corazón ya no cabían las emociones– por lo mucho que había cambiado en una semana.

Aquellos ojos azules, antes brillantes y alegres lucían apagados y sin vida; ese color blanco de su piel se volvió completamente pálido; su cabello lucía seco y maltratado; en definitiva, había perdido peso; y toda esa energía que emanaba de su ser se había esfumado.

Se introdujo en la tina y dejó que el agua hirviente hiciera efecto, se sumergió hasta la nariz y cerró los ojos, quedándose ahí hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas. Salió, se pasó la toalla por el cuerpo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Escogió lo primero que encontró y ante las llamadas de su madre bajó a la cocina de desayunar.

Se sentó no sin antes intercambiar un "buenos días" con la mujer que le dio la vida, agradeció por la comida y revolvió un poco el arroz.

— ¿Vas a ir a ayudar a los padres de Yui? —

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —

—Sí— respondió algo cortante

—Anímate— dijo su madre con unas palmaditas en su espalda—A ella no gustaría verte así

—Tienes razón— suspiró

Su madre sonrió y la acaricio la mejilla incitándola a que terminara su desayuno.

Dio el último mordisco a la tostada, levantó los platos y nuevamente dio gracias por la comida.

Corrió a cepillarse los dientes, bajó, tomó sus cosas, se calzó los zapatos y se dispuso a salir.

—Vuelve para la cena— dijo su madre

—Sí—

—Cuídate —

La rubia salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, se acomodó la mochila y se encaminó hacia aquel edificio.

Al llegar, el portero la reconoció enseguida, le miró con tristeza y le abrió la puerta con un saludo.

Subió las escaleras mientras observaba las despintadas paredes, llegó al apartamento y se estremeció al leer el nombre en la puerta. Revolvió sus bolsillos buscando las llaves que los padres de Yui le habían entregado, la introdujo en la cerradura girándola lentamente. Entre abrió la puerta con cuidado y tomando una gran bocanada de aire entró en el departamento.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y avanzó lentamente. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, justo como Yui lo había dejado.

Yui…

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se derramaban de aquellos pozos azules.

No quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo, sentía que no debía. Ella la había querido en tiempo y forma.

Ya sabes…

Mientras estaba…

_Viva._

Se limpió las lágrimas y respiraba con dificultad a causa de los oprimidos latidos de su corazón. Tragándose el nudo de la garganta trató de concentrarse a lo que venía.

Entre menos tiempo estuviera ahí, mejor.

Sacó la mochila la nota de los padres de Yui mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la que había sido – ¿O era? – su mejor amiga.

* * *

_"Sólo las cosas del armario y mételas en las cajas que están ahí. Nosotros pasaremos por ellas en la noche"_

_Gracias_"

* * *

Apenas pudo descifrar la ilegible letra de la señora Funami, suspiró. Lo normal es que los padres murieran antes que los hijos, no al revés.

Se dispuso a realizar su tarea, terminando con la parte de abajo del armario suspiró inflando las mejillas al ver que no podía alcanzar la repisa de arriba.

Le dio una mirada a la habitación, Yui tenía casi la misma estatura que ella, sería lógico que tuviese algo a la mano para alcanzar las cosas de arriba.

Encontró un pequeño banco que para su mala – ¿o buena? – suerte, estaba hueco, haciendo que la rubia se moviera torpemente encima de el, provocando que todas las cajas apiladas cayeran sobre su cabeza.

—Auch— se quejó ya en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

Al levantar la mirada, observó que algo resaltaba entre las cajas, era un libro grueso de pasta dura color café. Sin dudarlo un momento, lo tomó entre sus manos.

"Diary" leyó en unas bonitas letras manuscritas mayúsculas, de color dorado resaltando en la pasta café.

Espera, ¿Yui tenía un diario?

Le dio una ojeada y efectivamente era el diario de Yui. Revisó la primera fecha 29 de julio; dos semanas antes de…

Bueno _eso._

Dio un suspiro gigantesco, la idea de llevárselo a casa era de lo más tentadora, después era todo lo que le quedaba de ella, pero, invadir su intimidad…

Lo malo es que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo.

Escuchó como la puerta del departamento se habría, "Mierda, los padres de Yui llegaron antes" pensó. Acomodó las cajas como pudo y por pura inercia escondió el diario debajo de su chaqueta.

— Oh, Kyouko querida sigues aquí— dijo amablemente la señora Funami entrando a la habitación

— Ah~ buenas tardes— saludó torpemente— Justó estaba terminaba

— Gracias, por tu ayuda— continúo el señor Funami — ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

—Ah… n-n-no es necesario—respondió nerviosa

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó el hombre extrañado

—Sí… estoy bien—tartamudeó— No quiero— dijo moviéndose bruscamente al sentir que el diario quería salir de su escondite— molestarlos.

El matrimonio intercambio una mirada de confusión, se limitaron a agradecerle a la chica, y desearle buena tarde.

Una vez afuera la rubia corrió con todas su fuerzas–evitando los autos y personas que se interponían en su camino– y al llegar a su casa subió como un relámpago a encerrarse en su habitación.

—Mierda, ¿qué hice? — jadeo sacando el libro de su escondite.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, cualquier review es bien recibido y hasta el próximo capitulo (el cual espero subir pronto)


End file.
